Rock N Roll
"Rock n Roll" by Avril Lavigne is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 (both as a DLC) and on Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a teenage girl with the following features: * Lignt blue hair. * A punky leather collar with rivets. * A gray crop top. * Ripped medium wash jeans. * A cherry red shirt with black dots tied up in her waist. * Black leather boots. Background The background resembles a sheet of paper that constantly changes colour. It shows many drawings, such as a cheerleader, a rugby player, a graduated boy, many books, skulls and clocks. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Hit your right arm down twice (like you're playing guitar). Gold Move 4: Put your left arm down, and put your right arm up. rnrdlcgm1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 rnrdlcgm2.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia *''Bulls**t'' and Middle (from middle finger) are censored, but wasted isn't. Motherf**king is replaced by mother fricking (even though the whole word was censored in Girlfriend). Many people are confused why "middle" was censored. **Pointing up the middle finger means f**k you which is very explicit. *This is second Avril Lavigne song in the series; it follows Girlfriend from Just Dance 2. ** Coincidentally, in both songs, she addresses herself as a motherf***ing princess. ** This makes her the artist with the second longest time gap between her debut on the game franchise and her second song. She is second only to Calvin Harris by one game. *Considering the dancer for Miss Understood has a striking resemblance to Avril the same looking dancer is used. ** Due to the hair and facial features, many players have mixed them up. *One of the lyrics is written as A ...(middle) finger when it should say Our...(middle) fingers. *Ubisoft said that this is not the same dancer as the one in Miss Understood by Sammie, but Laura Ferretti performed both songs. * If you look closely, there are sweat shrouds under her armpit; it's unknown if the real person has this problem or it was made intentionally to represent the dancer as a rebel girl that even refuses to wash up herself. * The silhouetted cheerleader that appears in the background resembles the sweat dancer for Gentleman. * Rock N Roll was released on 11 February 2014 along with Timber and Just Dance’s Sweat routine. Gallery rocknrolldlc2014.jpg|Rock n Roll Rocknrollword.PNG|Song title in the background Rocknrolldlc.jpg|The cheerleader in the background Rock n Roll Dancer.png|The Coach Rocknrollavatar.JPG|Avatar rocknrollmenu.png Yerp.png|Pictograms rocknrollopener.png rocknrollmenu_.png Rocknrollcoach1avril.png siluette.PNG|Cheerleader that resembles Gentleman (Sweat) rocknrolldlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll File:Just Dance 2014 - Rock N Roll - 5* Stars (DLC) Rock'N'Roll - Avril Lavigne Just Dance 2015 File:Just Dance Now - Rock n Roll 5* Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Clean versions Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Leaked Songs